iMia
by ThrowMeFlowers
Summary: When Carly's cousin Mia comes to visit, who is exactly like Sam, Freddie immediately has a huge crush on her. What happens when Sam gets jealous, and when Carly starts to notice the similarities between Sam and Mia?
1. iFight Over Tacos

She opened the door to the Shay's apartment, her blonde hair following.

"Hey Freddork," she greeted the boy on the couch, "where's Carly?"

"She's upstairs getting money for smoothies." He replied after a sigh.

"Okay, cool." She said as she plopped herself on the chair next to the door. She pulled a taco out of the pocket of her shorts and quickly popped it in her mouth. Freddie glanced at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry," she said, mouth full of meat and lettuce, "wanna bite?" She waved the taco in his face.

"No...thanks?" He said questionally. She shrugged and continued to eat.

"You're so...random." He said, shaking his head. She stopped chewing.

"You got a problem with that?" Sam said, spewing taco on Freddie. He grimaced, stood up, and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"No, but I DO mind what a slob you are!"

"Slob?!?" She said, standing up and taking a step forward. Her taco toppled to the floor.

"Yes, Sam, a sl-" He was interrupted by the blonde screaming and charging him. He screamed, and ran around the couch.

"Carly! Carly!" He yelled, dodging as Sam dove for him.

"That's right, call for your little girlfriend!" She yelled as she grabbed his face. He attempted to yell, but it came out as muffled grunts.

"Guys! Guys!" Carly Shay called from the top of the stairs, "GUYS!!!" They stood frozen, Sam's hands entangled in Freddie's shirt threateningly. She threw him backwards.

"He started it!"

"What? No, SHE started it by spitting taco meat in my face!"

"Your face looks like taco meat!" She said, taking a step forward.

"MEH!" He retaliated.

"MEH!"

"MEH!"

Carly hopped down from the last stair and stepped in between her two feuding friends.

"Could you guys knock it off for like, 5 minutes?" She asked, glancing at both of them. They looked at the floor.

"Sorry..." Freddie mumbled.

"Yeah...sorry." Sam followed.

"Now," Carly said, looking at both of them, "you guys can't act like this when Mia comes to visit." Sam stepped towards Freddie.

"Whose Mia?" She asked.

"She's my cousin, and she's coming to visit this week, so you guys need to behave."

Sam glanced over at Freddie, then back over at Carly.

"Please?" Carly begged. Sam groaned and reluctanly nodded her head.

"Okay, fine." She said, shoving her hand in her pocket, "Let's go get some smoothies." Carly and Freddie mumbled in agreement. Carly stepped towards the door and froze.

"Why is there smushed taco on my floor?" She asked. Freddie and Sam looked at each other, then shrugged.


	2. iWonder

Sam fumbled with her lock quickly until the metal door of her locker popped open. She sighed as her 7 sausages tumbled out onto the floor.

"Hey." Freddie said cheerfully, walking to her as she bent down and shoved all the sausages into one arm.

"Hey," She said, her head popping up. He glanced down at the sausages snuggled in her arm, then shook his head. "Why are you so happy this morning?" she asked, pushing her meat back into the locker.

"Nothing," He said, smiling towards the ground, "It just always puts me in a good mood when I get an A+ on a test so early in the day." She looked at him, not blinking.

"Oh, what it'd be like to be you." She said, staring off past the brunette. He let out a breath and stepped around her.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to be a little more like me." He replied.

"Oh, I think it would."

"Have you ever even tried to get a good grade, like, once?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

"Hey, I pass, don't I?" She said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. He made a scoffing sound.

"Yeah, but barely."

"Who are you, my mother?" She snapped at him.

"No, I'm not a middle aged crazy lady." He replied with a smirk. She glared at him, making fear flash across his face.

"SPEAKING OF GOOD GRADES..." Sam said loudly, enough to intimidate him, "I wonder what Carly's cousin is gonna be like." He shrugged.

"I don't know, you've never met her?" He asked.

"Nope," She replied, "Maybe she'll be like Carly."

Freddie laughed to himself.

"Maybe she'll be like Carly..." He said in a suave tone, drifting off into thought. Sam made a fist a whacked him in the shoulder.

"She's not gonna wanna date a goob like you, especially if she's like Carly." She said harshly.

"Believe it or not," He said, rubbing his shoulder, "Not EVERYONE hates me." She glanced at him in thought.

"I choose to believe not."

He rolled his eyes, "So, you think she'll be like Carly?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe," She replied, "I just hope she's not like, a complete nub."

"What would you consider to be a complete nub?"

She looked at him.

"...Speaking of good grades..."

He rolled his eyes once more and they headed toward class, just as the bell rang.


	3. iLike Cheese A lot

"Okay, now she should be here in any minute..." Carly said, placing a bowl of various cheeses in the middle of the coffee table, "Remember, you promised to be on your very best behavior, Sam."

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said, propping her feet up on the table. She reached for a cube of cheese.

"Ah!" Carly cried as she swatted her hand away. Sam looked at her questionally, "Those are for Mia." Sam laughed.

"What, she's going to eat all that cheese by herself?" She asked, pointing at the mountain of cubed dairy.

"She likes cheese." Carly replied. She turned to Sam, "A lot." Sam smiled and dropped the cube that was in her hand.

"I understand where she's comin' from." She said, leaning her head back and drifted into thought.

"Like you and ham?"

"Yep." She answered, still smiling. Her feet crashed to the floor as she stepped into the kitchen, "What's she like, anyway?" She called from inside the fridge.

"Well, she's outgoing, kind of rough around the edges though, really funny..." Carly replied, mixing a drink together in a pitcher, "Slightly intimidating. But, you know, she's cool."

"I think I'm gonna like her." Sam said, pulling her head out of the refrigerator, "Eh, there's nothing good in there. You need to restock, Carls." Carly laughed to herself.

"Okay, sorry." She said, continuing mixing the drink, "I'll alert Spencer the moment I see him." She added dramatically. Sam re-entered the living room and plopped herself on the spot of the couch she was on before. As she sneakily reached for a cube of cheese, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, Sam, that's probably Mia! Could you get the door for her?" Carly asked, juggling multiple cups of liquid, "And remember! Good behavior!" She reminded her. Sam hopped up from her position on the couch and turned the knob. Behind the door was Freddie.

"Hey, guys, what's goin-" He started and stepped into the apartment. Sam put her hand over his face and pushed him back into the hall. She slammed the door, and headed back to the couch.

"Sam!" Carly said, placing the drinks on the table, "That wasn't very good behavior."

"I have to behave right now?" Sam whined, "She's not even here yet!" Carly gave her a scolding look.

"Finnnnne." She groaned. She opened the door to find Freddie waiting.

"Why, Puckett?" Freddie asked.

"Why not, Benson?" She responded. He rolled his eyes and walked into the apartment.

"So, is Mia here yet?" He asked Carly.

"No, but she should be here soon." She said, "Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask you if you have the English notes we took today?"

"I think I do, but I'm going to have to go check." He replied, and stepped out the door, "I'll be right back." He called from the hallway.

"So, are you excited that she's coming to visit?" Sam asked, turning towards Carly.

"I hope she would be." A voice from behind Sam said. There stood a girl with long, blonde, straight hair wearing cargo shorts and old style high top Converses.

"Oh my gosh, Mia!" Carly squealed. She ran over to the door and jumped on Mia, hugging her tightly.

"Carls! I missed you so much!" She said just as excited. She glanced over Carly's shoulder, "Oooh, cheese." She grabbed a handful of cubes and shoved them in her mouth.

"I'm Sam." Sam introduced herself, sticking out her hand. Mia grabbed it and shook hard.

"I've heard so much about you!" She managed to get out through a mouthful of cheese. Sam laughed.

"I like her." She said, smiling. Freddie stepped back into the apartment.

"Hey, Carly," He said, glancing down at his notes, "I only have the first few pages, but..." His voice trailed off as he looked up at Mia. "Um, uh..." He stuttered, "Hello." His voice cracked as he stared. He cleared his throat, flustered. Mia swallowed the last of her cheese.

"Who's the dweeb?" She asked. Sam grinned.

"I really like her." She said with a smirk.


	4. iSwitch to POV

**This is my first fan-fic, but it seems to be coming along together well:)**

**I wanted to apologize for how short the first 3 chapters were, but from now on I'm trying to make them longer.**

**And, also, I know this might be weird, but I'm switching to POV.**

**It just seems to come easier to me in POV.**

**And, yes, thoughts are in italics.**

**So, here's chapter 4!**

**Freddie's POV:**

_**Freddie stepped into the apartment.**_

___**"Hey, Carly," He said, glancing down at his notes, "I only have the first few pages, but..." His voice trailed off as he looked up at Mia. "Um, uh..." He stuttered, "Hello." His voice cracked as he stared. He cleared his throat, flustered. Mia swallowed the last of her cheese.**_

_**"Who's the dweeb?" She asked. Sam grinned.**_

_**"I really like her." She said with a smirk.**_

I stared up at Mia. She was gorgeous. Her golden hair fell past her shoulders and down her back. Her style was so...different. Even the way she was looking at me in disgust attracted me to was just something so familiar about her...

"What are you looking at?" She asked threateningly. I cleared my throat again, feeling blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Um, uh...um," I stuttered, "Freddie..."

_Smooth._

"Is...my name." I finished, saving myself. Skillfully, I might add.

"Okay...Am I supposed to know you, or...?" She asked, still in her hateful tone.

Oh, how much I liked that hateful tone. There is seriously something wrong with me.

"Um, yeah," I choked out, reaching my hand out to her, "I'm the iCarly techie, and one of Carly and Sam's friends." Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Fine. I'm one of Carly's friends." I corrected myself. Sam jumped in front of my arm, pushing it violently back to me.

"Don't touch his hand!" She said quickly, "It probably has some kind of anti-tick lotion on it!" She added, laughing. I felt the blush return back to my face.

_She has to ruin everything,_ I thought as I retracted my hand back, embarassed, _Why does she have humiliate me every second of my life? What motivation does she have? Why does she have to embarrass me in front of people like-_

"So you have the notes?" Carly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, here you go." I answered, my eyes glued to Mia. She was talking to Sam with a smile on her face. How anyone can smile when around Sam is beyond me. I didn't hear any of what they were saying, mainly because I wasn't focused on it. I was focused on Mia herself. She was so pretty, yet so familiar. I even liked how much she hated me, when she just met me a few minutes ago. It was like...her hostility and edge gave her something I really, really wanted. She suddenly laughed loudly.

"Oh my God, we totally should do that to him!" Sam said, laughing hysterically. Her blonde hair swayed as she leaned forward to grab the couch for support from laughing.

"He seems like such a dork!" Mia added in between laughs.

_Fantastic._

They both stopped when Sam turned to me, noticing me stare at them.

"Don't worry, it's not about you." She got out before they both busted up laughing again. I rolled my eyes, feeling like a loser around Sam yet again, and sat on the couch.

"Hey, I'm going to go put my stuff up in Carly's room," I heard Mia's voice from behind me say, "I'll be right back." Sam waved her off and sat on the couch next to me.

"Carly, Mia is so cool!" She said, leaning toward the chair Carly was in.

"I thought you might like her." Carly answered with a smile.

_Did you have any idea that I might like her?_ I sighed.

"Yeah, and you were right, she is really funny."

Carly chuckled, "You're a lot more behaved than I thought you were going to be," She said, "Congratulations." Sam tipped her head slightly at her and smiled. Carly glanced over at where I was sitting.

"Hey, what's up with you?" She asked, "You've been really quiet."

"Ohh, he's just mad that Mia hates him." Sam replied, pinching my arm.

_I don't think "mad" is the right word..._

The next day I walked into the Shay's apartment to find (of course) just Mia laying on the couch.

"Hey." She greeted me casually, as if we had known each other our entire lives.

"Um, hi." I greeted her awkwardly, as if I had just met her yesterday and had a huge crush on her.

Wait...

"So what are you doing here?" She asked quickly back to her old hateful tone, grabbing a cube of cheese from a bowl she was hugging tightly.

_Lucky bowl..._

"Oh, nothing," I replied, "I just, you know, come over to hang with Carly sometimes. Is she here?" I shoved my hands in my pockets and glanced around the living room.

"Yeah, but she's taking a shower." She said, sitting up and placing the bowl in her lap. I nodded my head and let my eyes drift anywhere but Mia.

"You can like, sit down, you know." She said, glancing down at the spot next to her.

"Um, no...I'm okay." I answered, still not looking at her.

"I know I come on a little strong or intimidating, but...I guess you seem like an okay guy." She responded, the hate in her voice still not letting up despite what she was saying. My whol face turned bright red, "Nevermind what Sam's told me about you."

_Of course Sam would posion her mind._

I rolled my eyes and let out a nervous laugh.

"Um...okay, yeah." I said, taking a seat next to her. She turned to me and raised the bowl up.

"Cheese?" She offered.

"Nah, that's okay." I replied with a huge, idiotic grin plastered on my bright red face. She shrugged and popped a cube in her mouth.

"So, you live across the hall?" She asked with a full mouth.

"Yep," I answered, "right over there." I pointed towards the door. She nodded and continued chewing.

"That's gotta be cool, living right across from your best friend."

"Yeah, it is, it's just kinda weird living right across from Spencer." I said, feeling more comfortable in the conversation, "And by weird I mean dangerous." She let out an adorable laugh and looked up at me. She scooted closer so that our legs were now touching. My face practically just radiated heat. The door suddenly busted open.

"You're kind of cute for a dweeb." Mia replied, not in a hateful tone, but now flirty, (which I like just as much as the hateful one), just as the door was slammed shut. We both looked towards the door, and there was the she-devil herself.

"Whats, uh...what's goin' on?" She asked slowly. Mia shrugged.

"Nothing, just chillaxin'." She said, our legs still touching.

It was nearly killing me.

"Oh yeah?" Sam responded, taking a seat on the chair. She glanced up at me and glanced back down at her shoes. Mia turned back to me, both of us ignoring her.

"So, like I said, you're kind of cute..." She said leaning closer to my face.

_My. God._

I breathed in, wondering how I could be so excited about this girl I just met. She was just so familiar, it seemed safe. I liked it. I leaned closer too.

_This is it._

As I mentally prepared myself, I tasted something I didn't want to. Hair. I got a huge mouthful of blonde hair, and it wasn't even Mia's.

"You know what, I'm going to sit righhhht here." Sam said, squeezing herself between Mia and myself. She sat on both of our laps as she physically seperated our legs. I shot her my worst glare.

"What? Better acess to the cheese." She said, grabbing a piece from the bowl that was still in Mia's lap. Even though her words were directed to both of us, she kept her eyes on me as she talked.

_She has to ruin everything._ I thought, my cheeks still burning.


	5. iThink She's Jealous

**Ha! I'm FINALLY back online! Hopefully you guys didn't forget about this story...**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

**(P.S. Who else is pumped for "iThinkTheyKissed"? I just hope that Carly and Freddie don't have a thang.)**

**Freddies POV:**

I walked across the hall through the door to find Spencer with five manequin heads stacked on top of each other.

"Hey Spence," I said slowly, avoiding going anywhere near the freakish heads, "whatcha- uh, whatcha got there?" He smoothed the hair out on the top one and turned to me quickly.

"You know that hair salon down the street?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, they asked me to do something totally different and unique for their lobby, and this is what I came up with." When I only responded with a curious face, he quickly replied "Sam and Carly are upstairs."

"Cool."

I jumped up the stairs and entered the iCarly studio.

"Hey guys, what's happenin'?" I asked. Sam's hair dangled below her as she sat upside-down on an orange bean bag chair. She waved.

"Yo, Freddork."

"Hey, Freddie." Carly said from the bean bag next to Sam, "what's up?" I groaned as I slumped in the only available bean bag chair left.

"I needed to get out of my apartment," I ran my fingers through my hair, "Do you know that my mom is actually making me sleep on saran wrap over my bed because she's afraid of bed-bugs?"

"Well that doesn't sound pleasant." Carly added.

"It is not." I replied.

"Well, it's not like you could feel it anyway with your one-piece pj's on." Sam laughed, pulling herself up into an upright position.

_I forgot she knew about that..._

"So...uh..." I stuttered, changing the subject, "Where's Mia?" I glanced around. I wanted to act like it was just a casual question, and not like I was in pretty much in love with her.

"She went to the mall with some friends that she met through me." Carly said, "Y'know, Tracy, Sarah, and Matt."

"Matt?!" I asked, standing up, "I mean, Matt...huh?" I brought my voice back to casual mode. Carly stood up next to me, giving me a stare.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...what was that?" She asked, a smirk growing over her face, "Was that a hint of jealousy I see?" I glanced down.

"Uh...no."

"Yes it was!" She smiled, "Oh my Gosh, you so have a crush on Mia!"

"Yeah, so what if I did?" I said, stepping over by the tech cart, "Do you think she'd go for it?" Carly nodded.

"Oh yeah, she has a huge thing for you." My cheeks burned red as I held back a grin, "Like, last night, all she talked about was-"

"I don't really like that girl." I heard from behind Carly. We both turned to Sam, who was now up and over by us.

"Huh?" Carly questioned.

"Yeah, she just seems like trouble to me." She answered.

"What are you even talking-" I started.

"All the girls that like you are trouble!"

"Like who?"

"Valerie, for one!"

"Yeah, that was one!"

"One is enough!"

"Can we not do this?!" Carly asked, stepping between us yet again, "And, Sam what's with you? You loved Mia before."

"Yeah, that was before, Carls." She said, talking to me more than Carly.

"You know what, Sam? I think you're just jealous." I said, the words spilling out of my mouth before I could even think about them. "I mean, how could you just like someone one day and hate them the next?" I added quietly.

_Oh, God. What did I do?_

She took a step toward me, her head down.

_Oh, no. She's gonna kill me. She's going to torture me by making me watch her attempt to eat an entire ham in one bite, then murder me._

She stopped in front of me and looked up.

_This is it..._

"I don't need this." She said quietly.

_Wait...what?_

"And, you know, Freddie, people's feelings for other people can change. I know."


End file.
